1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic systems that distribute and display visual presentations, and specifically to electronic information display systems that include arrays of display devices that cooperate to provide a unified presentation of various media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain methods and systems for producing, distributing and displaying visual presentations are well known. Such known methods and systems include creating, distributing and displaying printed placards, employing stand-alone computers to display pre-programmed presentations, and employing video monitors or video walls to display pre-recorded or streaming visual presentations. Many of these methods and systems are used at the point-of-purchase in retail environments to influence customer purchasing decisions.
The more traditional process of designing, creating, distributing, and installing printed materials still takes months to accomplish, while consumer buying trends around the world change virtually overnight. Furthermore, traditional ink on paper displays can only present consumers with still, flat images, while at the same time, the electronic and digital revolution has conditioned consumers to notice and respond to moving images and information displayed in various more dynamic electronic formats.
The use of stand-alone computers and video walls provide a more animated presentation, however creation of the visual presentations is cumbersome, as is distribution of the completed presentation. Furthermore, use of such systems is labor intensive and there is limited control regarding the consistency of displays throughout locations of a distributed organization. Specifically, maintaining the equipment requires technical competence and it is difficult to ensure that all locations are displaying the most up-to-date presentation.
Given the deficiencies in the art, a need exists for a presentation method and system that ensures presentation consistency between locations in a distributed organization. A need further exists for a presentation system that may be easily maintained by non-technical personnel. Yet another need exists for a method and system that enables efficient distribution of visual presentations to all locations in a distributed organization. Still another need exists for a scaleable multi-panel display array that produces a high resolution image regardless of the display dimensions.